bubbles8218s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Hates Spinach (For Cochrane-A, BlueKraid, and Princess Davidddizor)
One fine evening, John Smith, Pocahontas, Simba, Chip, Dale, and Penny were having dinner at a fancy restaurant. The waiter placed their meals in front of them - steak with rum sauce, broccoli, and mashed potatoes for John Smith, escarole bean soup for Pocahontas, grilled chicken for Simba, grilled cheese sandwiches and chips for Chip, burgers and fries for Dale, and a spinach salad for Penny. "Mmmmm!" John Smith said, "It looks good!" Melody was ready to dig into her supper. But before she could, she picked out a few things she did not like. "Cucumbers, yucky. Mushrooms, yucky. Onions, yucky. And smelly." she muttered. Then she took out a raw green spinach leaf from her salad. "Hey, this is not lettuce!" she yelled, "What kind of a salad was this?" "Uh-oh, she was gonna pop!" Simba said, looking worried. "I know!" Chip said. "This is spinach!" Penny said. "Penny was going to be really mad!" Dale exclaimed. As the waiter was refilling Penny's glass, he looked at her. "Was something the matter, Penny?" he asked. "This is spinach." Penny said. Then she shouted, "And I! HATE! SPINACH!!!!!" And on "spinach", Penny threw her fist on the plate, causing the salad bowl to fly off her plate and land right on the waiter's head! Everyone stared at the whole Smith family in shock. The waiter was humiliated and very angry to have salad on his head. "Uh-oh." Penny gulped. "That was it!" the waiter said angrily, "I quit!" And he stormed off. Pocahontas, Simba, Chip, and Dale felt embarrassed. But John Smith was very, very angry at Penny. "I am so embarrassed!" Pocahontas said to herself. "Me too, mom." Chip said. "Me three, Chipper!" Dale said. "Penelope Jean Smith!" John Smith scolded through gritted teeth. Penny hung her head in guilt. Later on, the Smith family drove back home. John Smith was still angry. Jasmine, Ariel, Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida were babysitting Lilo and her boyfriend, Stitch. "Back so soon?" Anna asked. "Did you have a good time?" Rapunzel asked. "How did it go?" asked Merida. "What happened?" Ariel asked. "Tell us." Jasmine said. Simba began telling Jasmine, Ariel, and the princesses what had happened. "Melody punched her salad, and it exploded!" John Smith and Pocahontas glared at their son as he finished the story. "All over the waiter, and everyone was staring at us." "They were not," Penny yelled. She took off her sweater and folded her arms, pouting. "Everyone was making this into such a big deal!" "No more restaurants for you, young lady," John Smith told Penny. "Until you can behave and learn to eat what was placed in front of you. Now go to your room!" Penny became very angry. She glared angrily at John Smith and told him, "You're as evil as Medusa!" She then went to her room in tears, where her mouse friends, Bernard, Miss Bianca, and Jake, are waiting for her. "Mother, can I go to Aunt Jasmine, Aunt Ariel, Aunt Anna, Aunt Rapunzel, and Aunt Merida's birthday at Once Upon a Buffet and Grill next week?" Lilo asked, "And could I come with Stitch, Chip, and Dale?" "Yes, Lilo." Pocahontas smiled, "You could take Stitch, Chip, and Dale with you. I am afraid that Penny would not be joining you." Lilo became so happy. She, Chip, and Dale shouted, "YAY!!!!!!!" Then they went to Lilo's room, where their friends, Skippy Rabbit, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Young Kovu, and Baby Tweety Bird, are waiting for them. Category:Being Punished Category:BlueKraid Category:Cochrane-A Category:Davidddizor Category:For BlueKraid Category:For Cochrane-A Category:For Davidddizor Category:For Princess Davidddizor Category:Go To Your Room Category:X Hates Spinach